Trickorwhat?
by Lady Celebare
Summary: Anakin's never had a party before, but Obi-Wan isn't exactly the partying type. Can a little Halloween fun change his mind? Post-Episode I, lots of cuteness and coolie costumes. Please R&R!


**Title: **Trick-or-what?

**Rating: **PG

**Notes: **I wrote this during the hour I was at school because I didn't realize school started an hour later… O.o so enjoy!  Muahaha, All Hallows Eve rules!  Er, also, crossovers run rampant in here.  This isn't exactly supposed to be entirely true to the series ^^

**Characters I don't own: **Aleena Tarlana ain't mine.  I just couldn't resist putting her in.  Likewise, none of the regular Star Wars people are mine.  I just have their likenesses taped to my sweatshirt.  Aquel Faemir, however, is mine, and you'd do well _not to steal her!_  If you wanna use her, you gotta ask.  Aleena Tarlana belongs to Saturn T. Riddle, by the way.  Go read her stuff!

            Obi-Wan had never been one for parties.  That had been his master's area of expertise.  Qui-Gon was a master partier, though you wouldn't guess it from his outside appearance.  Within that very tall, very stodgy outer layer was a man who would do anything to be the life of the party…

            So how was the young Kenobi supposed to live up to that?

            If it hadn't been for his young apprentice, he wouldn't even have considered going to the costume ball.  After all, he didn't exactly enjoy dressing up, and punch was his least favorite drink.  However, little Ani had never had a party before, and since he'd been doing very well in his training over the past year, Obi-Wan thought he deserved it.  It was decided then, and Anakin was overjoyed.

            So now the only hurdle remaining was the issue of costumes.  It was tradition for Master and Apprentice to wear themed costumes, and in previous years Obi-Wan had gone as a Powerpuff Girl, Scooby Doo, a tomato, a spider, and numerous other odd bits of attire.  He refused to dress as a girl this year, though.  His friends had teased him mercilessly – all in good fun, of course – the year he'd gone as one of the female crew members of the _Voyager_.  Anakin had wanted to go as a vampire and have Obi-Wan dress up as a dead woman, but Obi-Wan adamantly refused.  No cross-dressing for the Jedi Knight this year.

            Finally, after weeks of deliberation and arguments, costumes were decided upon.  Anakin would go as Harry Potter, and Obi-Wan would be Hagrid.  This was a jab at Obi-  
Wan's newly-grown beard, but as he didn't have to dress as a girl, Obi-Wan didn't much care.  Besides, he'd read the Harry Potter books, and Hagrid seemed like a good character.  In any event, it was worth it mainly because of the little plush dragon he got to carry around.

            The evening of the ball brought enough excitement in Anakin to power a small city.  The little Padawan ran all over the temple, asking his few friends what they would be dressing up as and irritating the masters to no end.  He had the gall to ask Mace Windu what he'd be dressed as: Everyone knew Mace didn't dress up, nor did he dance.  He was going as a chaperone, a job that Obi-Wan had wanted.  In any event, by the time the ball did draw around, Anakin had already run Obi-Wan ragged.

            The great Temple Ballroom (A/N: This was Saturn's idea… :D) was decked out to the extreme with Halloween decorations.  Orange and black streamers festooned the walls, high chandeliers, and doorways; skeletons and ghouls guarded the doorways; Jack-o-lanterns lined the walls, carved in amazingly intricate patterns; and everyone was in costume, even Mace Windu (who was dressed simply as a golfer).  Obi-Wan even felt impressed.  This year's festivities were even more spectacular than usual.  The biggest surprise, though, was the pale figure dancing in the middle of the room with one of Obi-Wan's friends, a Master named Aquel Faemir.  It was dressed up like a sith, complete with double-bladed lightsaber.  Obi-Wan found this slightly disturbing when he realized who the ghost was.

            "Qui-Gon??" Obi-Wan gaped, staring at the waltzing ghost.

            "Yes, it's me," the ghost replied, pausing for a moment to smile at his former apprentice.  "All Hallows is the day the dead return, did you know that?"

            "Of course I did, but I didn't know it was the truth," Obi-Wan replied, looking fairly stunned.

            "I got special permission from the Allmighty Tallest to come back," Qui-Gon shrugged.  "Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got some dancing to attend to." He turned back to Aquel, and the pair waltzed away again.

            "Master, look!  Bobbing for apples!" Anakin exclaimed, tugging on Obi-Wan's hand.

            "You might lose your glasses," Obi-Wan protested.

            "They're just plasting," Anakin laughed, tugging harder.  "Come on, master!  It'll be fun!"            

            Reluctantly, Obi-Wan let himself be led to the apple-bobbing stand.  A large durasteel vat, filled to the brim with icy water, stood on a small platform.  Yoda (dressed up as Hoggle), was in charge of the game, and he smiled as Obi-Wan approached.

            "Come to bob for apples, the Chosen One has, hmm?" he asked.  "Only one rule there is: No using the Force."

            "I don't need the Force," Anakin bragged.  "Bet I can get an apple before you, Master!"

            "I don't intend to bob for anything," Obi-Wan said serenely, folding his arms into his robe.  "I came to watch you."

            "You're such a stick-in-the-mud," Anakin pouted, crossing his arms.

            "Yeah, Ben, don't be such a stick-in-the-mud!" exclaimed a female voice from behind them.  Obi-Wan whirled around and found himself staring face-to-face with Aleena Tarlana, a young woman who was renown for her holiday spirit.  She was dressed up spectacularly in a costume Obi-Wan remembered seeing in the movie Moulin Rouge, complete with the sparkly top-hat.  Without warning she spun Obi-Wan around and dunked his head into the vat of apples.  Anakin giggled with delight and plunged in after him.  A few seconds later Obi-Wan pulled his head from the freezing water, dripping sullenly.

            "That wasn't funny, Aleena," he grumbled, toweling his face off with the plushie dragon.

            "I think it as hilarious," she laughed as she pranced off.  Obi-Wan just rolled his eyes.  Anakin was munching his apple delightedly.

            "Can we go yet?" Obi-Wan asked, a slight plea in his normally composed voice.   

            "Nope!  We have to go to the costume contest!" Anakin exclaimed, again latching onto Obi-Wan's hand and dragging him across the room.

            "That involves standing up in front of everyone.  I don't want to do it!" Obi-Wan protested, standing still.

            "But Master Kenobi, that's what I wanted to do most!" Anakin sniffled, wiping at imaginary tears.  Obi-Wan heaved a huge sigh, then allowed himself to be led.

            'I'm such a softie,' he thought as Anakin pulled him up on stage.  A long line of masters, apprentices, and random knights stood beside them, dressed up in amazingly elaborate costumes.  One of the masters Obi-Wan was familiar with had dressed up as a dug, and his Padawan was a podracer.  Anakin scowled at that costume.  Aquel and Qui-Gon were up there also, Aquel dressed as a Sith Lord to match Qui-Gon's sith apprentice robes.

            Mace Windu was the judge.  He strode up and down the line, scrutinizing each costume carefully, reprimanding those (like Aleena) who had come somewhat scantily clad.  Most of them didn't care and stuck their tongues out at Mace behind his back.  Finally, he seemed to reach a decision and walked back to the middle of the line.

            "Our winners this year are Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker, for their thoroughly convincing Harry Potter costumes.  Obi-Wan, how _did_ you get that beard so accurate?"

            Obi-Wan grinned wryly and handed the winner's cup to Anakin, who held it up proudly.  The massive smile on Anakin's face and the way he looked at his master like he was the best being in the entire universe more than made up for the degradation of the evening.  'Yes,' Obi-Wan thought, 'Halloween is quite a nice holiday.  We'll have to do this again next year.'

**End Notes: **Well, did ya like?  I know it was a bit short but… I was pressed for time.  This was my first holiday fic ^^ if I get good reviews for it, I might just write a Thanksgiving one…

Costume List 

For those of you who were curious, here are all the costumes and their respective crossovers.

Obi-Wan: Hagrid from Harry Potter

Anakin: Harry Potter from Harry Potter

Mace Windu: A boring golfer

Yoda: Hoggle from Labyrinth****

Qui-Gon: Darth Maul from Star Wars: Episode I

Aquel: Darth Sidious from Star Wars: Episode I

Aleena T.: Satine from Moulin Rouge


End file.
